Her Eyes
by Temari.fl
Summary: shika is a journalist and tema is just an ordinary girl. after a one night stand she gets pregnant with his child. living in suna and konoha will they fall in love or will it end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Her Eyes

Shikamaru Nara is a 27year old journalist who works for the Konoha times. His editor and chief and life long best friend Chouji Akimichi had a big story for him to investigate in Suna, so he packed up his things and left. This is where he met her. He was writing a piece on a haunted grave yard. Rumor had it, there were lights or ghosts as the locals called them were the parents of a young woman in town. He met her in November and they hit it off. They were inseparable for the remainder of his stay. He was instantly drawn to her, it was something about her eyes, they were massive pools of dark emerald green. Massive pools he could get lost in, they reminded him of a night sky. It wasn't until he was back in Konoha that he received a call from her.

"Hey Shika, its Temari!" She sounded excited. He wasn't sure why she was calling him, he thought what they had was just a fling.

"Oh, hey… how's it goin?" he sounded distant. There was a pause on the other end of the phone. He thought to himself _I hope I didn't sound rude, did I upset her_?

"Hello, Temari are you still there?" He inquired.

"Oh hey sorry about that, I um...I need to tell you something" she sounded confused like she didn't know if she should have called him.

"Ok, shoot" as he leaned back in his office chair and rested his feet on his desk.

She began "well you know that night before you left we went to the lake and well you know..." she trailed off to a faint whisper.

He sat up and responded with "yeah..." he thought to himself _where is she going with this_?

An exasperated breath could be heard over the receiver "well … I'm pregnant"

The phone moved from his ear to his lap. He was shocked, it felt like he was being suffocated, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, with the words "I'm pregnant" bouncing around in his head._ This can__'__t be happening we used protection, __I'm__ not ready to be a dad,_ and then… _I don't even know her!_

"Hello? Shika are you still there?" this time it was Temari wondering if he had hung up.

He pulled the phone back to his ear "yeah I'm here, when... when did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I'm 3 months along" was she …she was crying. _Oh great!_ He said under his breath.

"Hey Tema...don't cry its ok..." what could he say to fix this? Life as he knew it was over.

"Shika, I want you to know I'm keeping the baby" she said in between sniffles. Shikamaru sat dazed and confused as to what was going on. Moments before picking up the phone life was great and now...now he was going to be a dad…a dad…he was going to be responsible for someone else's life and well being.

Snapping out of his daze "that's good… I want to see you". He told her he would be on the first flight to Suna and would be there tomorrow. She told him they could look for a place for him to stay when he got there, and with that they hung up.

_Tomorrow..._Shikamaru thought _wait tonight…what am I going to tell Chouji and my parents..._

Shikamaru left his office and made his way out of his apartment to his parent's house. He hopped into his jeep wrangler and pulled out of the driveway. While driving one person stood out in his mind on who was going to take the news the worst._ Ino… what am I going to tell you…_Pulling up to the front of his parents house shikamaru go out of the car and walked up the sidewalk and rang the door bell. Yelling could be heard and his dad soon swung the door open, with a look of relief on his face glad to see his son. Shikaku looked over his shoulder to find his wife had come out of the kitchen and was looking past him at her son. Yoshino rubbed her hands on her apron and walked towards the door to greet her him.

"Move!" she barked at Shikaku pushing past him to invite shikamaru inside.

"Well are you coming in or not? I'm not air conditioning the whole block get your butt in here." Yoshino playfully teased her son.

Shikamaru made his way into the house and followed his parents into the kitchen. He sat at the island mesmerized, just watching his parents in the kitchen. Shikaku was helping Yoshino make dinner and it looked like they were dancing, moving about the kitchen, chopping up carrots and other veggies throwing them into a pot on the stove. Shikamaru sat there pondering how his father could love such a bossy woman.

"Is something bothering you son?" Shikaku asked his son who appeared to be on another planet.

Realizing someone was talking to him"oh what…no, yes I need to talk to you guys about something."

Yoshino's interest was sparked and she spun around so fast shikamaru was surprised she didn't have whiplash. She gave her son the look of "come on spit it out".

Looking up at the popcorn ceiling shikamaru dropped his head and sighed. After telling his parents what had happened in November and then today's phone call he waited for their input.

Shikaku was first "well son…seems like you've got your self in a position where you can do two things" looking over his shoulder at Yoshino he continued "you can be there for her, or you can try to convince her that maybe not keeping the baby would be for the best." The look on Yoshino's face was a mix of disgust and anger. She quickly walked towards Shikaku and smacked him upside the head. Rubbing the back of his head he asked "WHAT was that for?" yoshino quickly replied "You idiot!! Our son got this young lady pregnant and you tell him he needs her to get rid of our future grandchild!! Are you crazy?" she continued" it's not like he's had a girlfriend since you know….Ino left him at the alter" she whispered the last part. It didn't matter that she whispered the last part shikamaru heard it all the same. with that shikamaru got up and was making his way to the door when his mom grabbed his arm.

"Shika, I know whatever I say won't make a difference but, whatever you decide I will always support you and whatever you and she decide." With that he gave his mom a hug and left. On his way to Chouji's house he tried to think of a way to break it to his best friend that he needed time off from work, or tell him he wouldn't be coming back. Shikamaru once again walked up the sidewalk and rang the door bell. He was greeted with Ino smiling back at him her stomach poking out from under her maternity shirt.

She yelled over her shoulder "hey Chou, Shika's here" with that she moved to the side to let him in. as shikamaru made his way to the living room of Chouji and Ino's home he noticed that there were sonogram pictures framed on the wall. He found Chouji sitting on the couch reading a book _first time daddy_Chouji looked up and greeted his best friend with a warm smile.

"hey shika, what's up?" he replied with "not much but I need to ask you a favor" Chouji cocked his head to the side and said "ok I'm all ears" shika asked if Ino could leave the room and she did but not without throwing a little tantrum and a quick peck on the cheek form Chouji. When they kissed shikamaru closed his eyes, it was too much, sure him and Ino had been over for a year now, but come on she left him at the alter for his best friend. With Ino gone shikamaru began to tell Chouji what he had told his parents earlier. When he was finished Chouji sat there looking at his best friend in disbelief. Mouth agape Chouji slowly closed it and closed his eyes. Processing what shikamaru just told him he composed his thoughts "shikamaru, wow …that's great!! sure ill give you time off and what your mom said same here buddy, take all the time you need to figure this out." Shikamaru was stunned, sure he expected Chouji to give him some time off but this, Chouji was going to hold his job for him until he came back, that was great news. Ino came back into the room looking a little down and said" what the fuck shikamaru I can't believe you! We didn't even have sex for the 3 years we were together and you just meet a girl and you knock her up…great job, I'm glad the little slut got pregnant " with that she turned on her heals and walked out of the room. Chouji got up off the couch and apologized "shikamaru I'm sorry about Ino she didn't mean it, it's her hormones you know there all crazy because of the baby" Chouji tried to defend his wife but to no avail. Shikamaru got up from the recliner he was sitting in and left.

As he pulled into the driveway he got out of his car and walked to the door and slid his key into the keyhole before turning the key he rested his forehead on the door and thought_ maybe Ino's right, I don't even know this girl all that __well _, he turned the key and made his way to his room to pack a few things and then it was off to bed tomorrow he would be arriving in Suna and would see Temari.

That night his dreams were plagued with night mares of babies screaming, memories of him and Ino on dates, and then some parts where it was just him holding a little pink blanket crying, looking out a window and looking up at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own naruto or shika tema... enjoy ! review PLEASE :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Her Eyes Chapter 2

He woke up and took a quick shower; they always seemed to help him wake up in a better mood. After getting dressed he heard the faint honk of a horn, mumbling to himself "alright I'm comin, I'm comin" picking up his bags he made his way to the door. Stepping out of the apartment into the cool crisp air, he quickly locked the door behind him he made his way to the car. Opening the door his dad said "good morning, here I think you could use this" his dad handed him a cup of coffee and they were off.

Shikamaru half way done with his coffee looked hard at the cup, as if it were to tell him the meaning of life was shaken from his deep gaze. "So what happened at Chouji's?" his father asked. Shikamaru turned to look out his window noticing that the sun was just breaking the horizon, he mental slapped himself for picking the earliest flight; he was not a morning person. He retuned his gaze to the front of the car and began "well... It went pretty good, Chou said he would let me take off all the time I needed and he would hold my job, so over all it was good." There was a pause and then his father replied "well that's good, how did Ino take it?" shikamaru turned to look at his father "well seeing as I didn't want her to know, she took it as expected" he sighed and returned his gaze to the traffic ahead.

His dad pulled up to the drop off station and helped him with his bags. Shikaku looked at his so thinking to himself _I know you will make the right decision_. Saying their last goodbyes they hugged and shikamaru walked into the terminal.

After checking his bags, going through security, and hopping on a tram he patiently waited to board the plane. A voice came over the intercom "attention passengers for flight 765 to Suna we are now boarding, starting with isles 20-40." He made his way to the gate, handing his ticket to the desk clerk he gave a tired smile thinking to himself _it's a hour and a half flight, I think ill sleep_. He proceeded down the gate and made his way on the plane. It wasn't anything special just a little puddle jumper, there were 40 rows total no first class and it smelled like vomit. He ducked his head getting in and made his way down the cramped isle. He squeezed past a few people making his way to his seat. There was an older gentleman in the isle seat so shikamaru asked if wouldn't mind moving so he could get to his window seat. The older man said in a raspy voice "oh yeah, sure just give me a second these old bones don't move as fast as they use to." Shikamaru gave him a warm smile and thanked him as he scooted into his seat. Shikamaru turned to the older man and stuck out his hand "name's Shikamaru nice to meet you" the older man replied "Jiraiya" while grabbing tight Shikamaru's hand and giving it a firm shake. Shikamaru turned his attention to the window, watching the crew outside load bags on the plane.

Looking at the young man sitting next to him he asked" so where are you off to?" Shikamaru caught off guard, turned to see Jiraiya smiling at him waiting with anticipation for an answer. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his next and replied "Suna, I've got a girl there waiting for me" he ended with a smile, thinking to himself_ I've got a girl who's pregnant and I don't even know her._ Jiraiya just smiled and said "oh I see" wagging his eyebrows and giving him gab with his elbow. Shikamaru was about to say something when the flight attendants voice came over the intercom" passengers please direct your attention to the screens in front of you for safety information."

After watching the video shikamaru was ready to go to sleep as the plane was being taxied to the runway. He closed his eyes think about what was going to happen when he got to Suna. He thought about what he already knew about Temari. He knew her parents were dead, they had passed away when she was young, her father was killed when she was about three, and her mother was in a terrible car accident when she was ten. She was left to live with her grandparent's on her mom's side. He knew she had two younger brothers both of which were extremely successful business men in Osaka. Her youngest brother Gaara was well known for his dirty business tactics. Her other brother Kankuro was known for being a big producer for adult films. Shikamaru could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness, tired of fighting the urge to go to sleep, he let himself slumber.

"Hey...Shikamaru…hey" he slowly opened his eyes to find Jiraiya pulling his things from out of the overhead compartment. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to find that the people in front of him were exiting the plane. He got to his feet and proceeded to exit the plane. On the way up the gate Jiraiya caught up with him and said "hey there buddy, hope you enjoy your trip here, maybe ill see you around." With that he walked past Shikamaru to baggage claim. Approaching baggage claim he say Temari she waved and said "hey shika, over here!!" she had a huge smile on her face and she looked genuinely happy. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He thought to himself _why did I just kiss her? _He shrugged it off and went to the corral that had his flights bags. Jiraiya was on the other side of the corral all you could see was his white hair. His bags came out first and he went back to where he left Temari. He asked "ok ready to go? Where are you parked?" she replied "oh, hold on I need to wait for someone." He was a little skeptical at her answer. He thought _who are we waiting for, she didn't say someone was coming with her._ Suddenly she was smiling at him or what he thought was at him until she started to wave. Shikamaru turned around and saw who was slowly walking up to the couple…..it was Jiraiya!

"My sweet baby girl, how are you? Did you miss me? "Jiraiya walked past shikamaru and gave his granddaughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Taken back at what just happened shikamaru was at a loss for words. Looking at the two he mumbled under his breath"wait till he finds out why I'm really here." Temari turned her attention to shikamaru and introduced her grandfather" shika, this is my dad Jiraiya." Jiraiya coughed and cocked his head to Temari" we met on the plane." He told her. That sweet old man shikamaru had met on the plane was now sizing him up, squinting his eyes as to dissect shikamaru where he stood. Temari sensing tension quickly stepped in between the two men and ushered them out of the terminal to the parking garage. Shikamaru placed his and Jiraiya things in the trunk and slid into the back seat of the car. There was no small talk on the way into town, no radio, just the sound of cars passing.

They drove through town which only lasted about 2 minutes at most. Shikamaru looked at all the shops and noticed nothing had changed since he left. The town looked like noting had changed from in the last forty years. Jiraiya pulled the car into a dinner parking lot. "Alright everyone out" he said with a smile pulling at his lips. Temari got out and approached shikamaru she leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered "if you think he's crazy wait till you meet my mom." They walked in and were immediately greeted with a hug. Shikamaru looking at Temari mouthed "who is this?" she spoke up and said "shika I want you to meet my mom, Tsunade" Shikamaru looked at the women who had let go of their hug and smiled. _I just got here and now I'm meeting everyone, great!_ Thought Shikamaru. Tsunade gave Temari a kiss and ushered them to a table. Tsunade grab Temari's arm and held her back while shikamaru and Jiraiya went to the table. Tsunade and Temari went into the kitchen and had a private chat.

"Well tema he's cute! Did you tell him yet?" Temari looked at her grandma, with an exasperated breath she replied "yeah I told him before he came, I didn't think he would even come…its not like he knows me." Tsunade looked at Temari concern written all over her face and told her "so this wasn't planned, oh well…did you know your mom didn't plan on having you? Yeah she was so happy when see told me.." she turned her head as a small tear rolled down her cheek, remembering her daughter when she was alive always brought her to tears. She quickly whipped her tears away and pulled Temari close and whispered in her ear "I love you so much and so did your mom, I know you'll make the right decision, and if he isn't there for you me and papa will always be here for you" Temari hugged her even tighter, hearing this she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder. Tsunade knew she loved shikamaru and she would want him to be apart of their child's life, but she wasn't sure shikamaru wanted to be apart of that. From what Tsunade had gathered from their minor encounter, shikamaru seemed like a responsible man. But could she be wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own naruto or shika tema...enjoy :)

Her Eyes Chapter 3

Shikamaru saw from the corner of his eye that Temari and Tsunade were no longer behind him._ Oh great now I have to talk to her dad_. Jiraiya pulled out a chair from the

table and sat down, shikamaru followed suit. The hum of the air conditioner was the only sound between the two. Jiraiya was the first to make small talk.

"So…how do you know Temari?" asked Jiraiya as he placed his elbows on the table leaning in with interest. Shikamaru racked his brain for an answer that was better than,

_well I got your daughter knocked up and __I'm__ here __to see if she'll give it up_ but instead he replied

"Well..." Jiraiya in truth knew how he knew Temari, but he wanted to test him to see if he was a good guy. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and continued

"well, you see, me and Temari know each other from when I was here to write an article on her parents…but now I'm here because" before he could finish Temari and Tsunade

sat down at the table. Shikamaru thought to himself _thank god_. Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a quick glace, the look was a, _what- was- that- all- about._ Shikamaru turned his

attention to Temari, she was prettier than what he remembered, and those eyes…

"Cough, cough….excuse me" said Tsunade "well shika how was your flight?"

"Oh it was great thanks for asking" he turned his gaze to Jiraiya and nudged his head in his direction "yeah I met this guy on the flight" Jiraiya smiling at shikamaru said "yeah this

kid can sleep!" this earned a nervous laugh from shikamaru and a sweet innocent laugh from Temari. Of course she knew how much he loved to sleep, after all the time he spent

with her.

Tsunade watched Temari, she was looking at the shikamaru, she had eyes of a faithful lover, eyes you cant fake, eyes that said" I love you, flaws and all." She was glad her

granddaughter had found someone to love; she knew that's what she had missed out on her whole life. Tsunade knew her grandchildren weren't that close, heck she knew that

her grandson's promised to visit Temari every November to go to the grave of their parents, but both boys never came; year after year she was left alone. She hoped that this

boy would be different; she prayed that he would stay with her…even if he didn't truly love her. They sat and talked for a little while, talking mostly about small town gossip. It

was getting late and they soon got up and left the diner. While walking to the car Tsunade offered Temari the keys to her truck. She told her to find shikamaru a place to stay for

the night. She gladly accepted and walked to the truck. Shikamaru grabbed his stuff from the trunk of Jiraiya's car and placed it in the bed of Tsunade's truck.

In the cab (truck), they drove down the main road that led to the only motel in town. Shikamaru said a silent prayer "dear god, please let there be internet." They pulled into the

parking lot and walked into the lobby. On every wall was a local fisher man holding up his catch of the day. Thinking to himself _who would have thought there would be lakes _

_in a dry place like this._ They approached the desk and rang the small bell. From around the corner came a short and pudgy man his name tag read "Gamatatsu" he greeted

them with a high pitched "hello, can I help you…oh hey Temari!!" She smiled and replied "hey Gama we need to get him a place to stay for the night, do you have any rooms

available?" he glanced down at the room log on the counter and smiled saying "of course, it's not like were some 5 star hotel" he finished with a wink. Shikamaru pulled his gaze

from the pictures that littered the walls and asked "hey does this place have internet?" Gama looked at shikamaru like he had tentacles or had a third eye and replied "yeah! We

might be in the middle of no where but we 'country' folk have internet!" Gama looked at Temari with a can-you-believe-this-guy look. Temari just shrugged her shoulders and

went out to the truck and dropped the tailgate so shikamaru could get his bags. He came outside and pulled his bags off the tailgate and walked to his room, Temari just a few

steps behind.

Inside his room he dropped his bags and proceeded to the bed and flopped down. Temari came and sat on the edge, she looked at him just lying there "um …so tonight you'll

stay here and tomorrow ill come by in the morning before I go to work ok?" he did a slight nod. She got off the bed and walked to the door reaching for the knob she looked

over her shoulder and said "my dad doesn't know I'm pregnant yet so..." she turned around to face him" don't tell him, I want to be the one to let him in on our little secret."

Shikamaru got up on his elbows and said "yeah sure whatever you want." She smiled "thanks…tomorrow we need to talk about what we are going to do, I have a doctor's

appointment in a month and they need to know what we plan on doing." With that she left, blowing him a kiss and wishing him a good night.

With Temari gone shikamaru unpacked his things, plugged in his laptop and connected to the internet. He went and took a quick shower. Drying off he noticed that he had

received an email while he was in the shower it was from "BBQKinG" shikamaru smiled thinking _good old Chouji_. He opened his mail and it read:

_Hey shika! Hope your flight went well! Give me a call when you get settled in…cant wait to hear from you. _

_Your bud_

_Chou._

_P.s. Sorry again about Ino._

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. He went over to the phone and dialed up Chouji. After a couple of rings someone picked up the phone shikamaru thought _please don't let it _

_be Ino_. There was munching on the other end, and then..."hello?" shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief it was Chouji!" hey Chou!! Its shika, what's up man?" said an over excited

shikamaru "I'm good! How are things going over there? How was your flight?" shikamaru took in a long breath and said "everything's going pretty good, you'll never believe

this, so I got on the flight right, and there was this old guy sitting next to me, turns out this guy is her dad!" Chouji coughed on the other end "no way!!" shikamaru said "Chou

are you alright it sounds like your choking" Chouji cleared his throat " yeah man I'm ok, I was just choking on a chip.." there was mumbling on the other end and what sounded

like someone covering the receiver to a phone and doing a terrible job at it. Chouji asked "Ino…are you on the phone?" "shit!" Ino slammed the phone down and walked into

whatever room Chouji was in, Chouji came over the phone "hey shika I gotta go Ino's throwing a tantrum saying I don't spend enough time with her, ill call you tomorrow."

And with that his friend hung up.

Alone for what felt like the first time all day, he slipped into bed and looked at the ceiling, not really focusing his attention on anything. Thoughts running through his head, he

pondered what it would be like to be a dad. He had to admit that he felt at home when he was around Temari, of course when they were together they didn't really talk, but

there was something there… something about her, it was more than her eyes, it was like he had known her in a past life, like they could have possibly been lovers. While he

reflected over the growing feelings he had for Temari, thoughts of him and Ino popped into his head. He thought about their relationship and picked out some of the many flaws

they had. He listed them raising a finger with each flaw and evaluating the cause and effect each had not only on their relationship but on him. First there was the time when he

found her phone with text messages from some guy in Osaka, then there was the time she picked up her phone and it sounded like she was in the middle of something (use your

imagination) and finally the straw that broke the camels back when she told him at the alter, she was pregnant with Chouji's baby. Rubbing his eyes he let out an exasperated

breath. Realizing in that moment of serenity that what he and Ino had was nothing but a give and take relationship, she gave him shit and he took it. He got up from the bed and

made his way to the large window beside the door. Looking up into the night sky gazing up into the stars he was at peace. _Temari _he whispered _I want you to keep the _

_baby…_ making his way back to bed he got in and pulled the cover up to his ears and went to bed. Tomorrow they would talk.

_Shikamaru's dream:_

_He's sitting in a rocking chair__ holding a small pink blanket, rocking back and forth looking up into the night sky. Tears stream down his face, blurry eyed he tries to get a look at the bundle in his arms__ only to be woken up by the distant beeping of his alarm clock._

Ok well there you go chap 3. I plan on doing a major time skip within the next 2-3 chapters…so hope you enjoyed this chap reviews are always nice(hint, hint!!) Hope to see you next time on Her Eyes


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own naruto :( or shikatema :(..but enjoy :)

**Her Eyes Chapter 4**

"Beep, Beep, Beep" rang his alarm clock. Rolling over and pulling it out of the wall, shikamaru threw it across the small room. Shikamaru lay there going in and out of dreams and the real world, finally deciding it was time to get up he stretched and yawned. Placing his feet on the ground he shuffled his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower hoping it would help him shake away the jet lag. He had turned off the water and was grabbing for a towel when he heard a knock at his door, remembering what Temari had told him the night before, he wrapped the towel around him and answered the door. Temari's eyes grew wide when shikamaru answered the door with nothing but a towel on. His hair was down and wet, his perfectly sculptured body glistened with a few droplets of water that had trailed down from his hair. Shikamaru saw a growing blush on Temari's face and said" um… hey you want to come in? I'll only be a second." At a loss for words Temari just shook her head and walked in. shikamaru motioned for her to have a seat on his bed while he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Temari watched him enter the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She looked about the room and saw his alarm clock lying on the floor. She heard the knob on the bathroom door turning and met his gaze as he exited the bathroom. Rubbing a towel on the back of his head he said "sorry about earlier" giving her a small smirk. She just nodded her head. He moved toward the bed and sat next to her. Pulling on his shoes he got up and proceeded to the door "have you had breakfast?" getting up off the bed "no, I was waiting for you" she said with a smile.

Walking to the parking lot shikamaru picked out her car, he remembered what it looked like from the last time he visited. Her forest green jeep was parked just a few spaces away from his room near the lobby. She hit the unlock button on her keyless entry and slid into the drivers seat. They made their way to the diner they had chatted at last night to get breakfast.

Once inside they were seated in a booth near the back. Their waitress came to the table and took their orders. Temari stole a glace at him while he was placing his order and couldn't help but think he looked so handsome. After the waitress was gone they got down to business.

Tugging on her hair Temari said "so like I said when I called you and let you know I was pregnant I plan on keeping the baby…" she was cut off when he said "yeah, last night I was thinking about that and, I want you to keep it" he said with a smile she was about to say something when again he cut her off "Temari I know we didn't really plan this thing out, but I think we should get married" her jaw dropped. Sure she didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock, but she didn't know that much about him and vice versa. She slowly closed her mouth and said "don't you think that's moving kind of fast? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but marriage is a BIG deal, you know?" Shikamaru shook his head "Yeah, I know all too well" eyes going wide at the "all too well". The waitress returned with their orders and placed them on the table asking if they needed any condiments they both shook their heads no and she left the table. Shikamaru stole a glance at her while she unwrapped her utensils from their napkin. She could feel someone's eyes burning a hole into her forehead, so she quickly brought her gaze to meet Shikamaru's. A small laugh escaped her lips as she noticed he had a piece of egg hanging from his chin. Shikamaru hearing the laugh asked "what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" he brought his hand to his face and proceeded to rub. In the process he managed to smear the egg from his chin to his lips, Temari grabbed her napkin and brought it to his face and wiped the egg off. He smiled at how gentle she was. When she leaned in he got a whiff of her and closed his eyes. To himself _mmm…she smells like pineapples._ Midway through breakfast shikamaru asked "so what time do you go in for work?" she replied" oh I'm not going today, I figured I would hang out with you, I was thinking we could go to the lake." Shikamaru thought for a second "yeah that would be nice."They finished up and he paid the bill. They went to the car and headed for the lake.

At the lake the walked to the sandy bank and sat down. Shikamaru laid back and looked at the puff clouds lazily floating through the sky. He turned his attention to her and saw she too was looking at the clouds. Breaking the mild silence that had set in "so you like looking at clouds too?" not breaking her gaze from the clouds " yeah, when I was little my mom and I would come here and swim, she would always float, looking up at the sky smiling like nothing bad would ever happen." She laid back and turned to look at him" would you really want…" not sure if she should ask, taking a deep breath" would you really want to marry me?" Closing his eyes he knew his answer, opening he turned to look at her "I know we don't know each other that well, but when I'm with you I feel, like this is where I'm supposed to be, so yes, I would like to marry you." She turned her attention back to the sky a small smile on her face. Thinking to himself, _yeah we don't __know each others favorite color, our first kiss, or first anyone for that matter, but I need to do the right thing and that's be with her._ Feeling something slip through his fingers he glanced at his hand. Her fingers were intertwined with his, her hands were small and soft his were big and warm. Squeezing his hand with hers in his grasp he smiled, there was a warm feeling growing in his stomach, a smile slowly crept across his face. _I could get use to this… _was his last thought as he drifted off taking a nap. Temari placed her free hand on her stomach and thought, _I know he said he would marry me but I know he's doing it out of pity; I want him to love me, not feel obligated to be with me._ she looked at his sleeping form and moved closer to him, she knew if he got to know her he might end up falling for her and that was all she really wanted, for him to truly love her would mean the world to her. The sun was setting when shikamaru finally woke up. He went to sit up but couldn't, he looked down and found Temari was lying on his chest. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He thought,_ ill wait a few minutes._ After waiting for about twenty minutes she finally woke up. He looked up at her as she sat up and fixed her hair. She looked at him and smiled "well that was a good nap." Sitting up "yeah, what time is it?" reaching for her cell phone "its six thirty, we should head back to the motel, do you want to get dinner on the way back?" he nodded a yes and they got up and left.

At the hotel she walked to his room and stood in the doorway head on the door frame " well even though we didn't really do anything today I had fun." He placed his food on the night stand next to his bed and walked back to the door where she was standing. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling back he smiled "yeah me too" her cheeks were a little red and she decided it was time to go" ok well I'm going to go, ill swing by tomorrow morning, same time" and with that she was gone. Shikamaru walked over to the night stand, turned on the TV and ate his dinner. Finished with his take out he picked up the phone and dialed his parents. There were a couple of rings and then "hello?" it was his mom "hey mom it shika" "oh hey sweetie, how are thing going?" "everything's going good…" he paused "hey mom…" yoshino replied" yeah, what is it?" taking in a deep breath he said "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me". Yoshino pulled the phone from her ear and pulled her hands into a prayer, she pulled the phone back to her ear "that's great! So when are you going to ask her? Oh I can't wait! Then she can move here and she can meet all the girls…" Yoshino just rambled on. Shikamaru thought to himself _I didn't even think about moving her to Konoha, heck I don't even think she wasn't to marry me._ Shikamaru cleared his throat, the sound brought yoshino back to their conversation. "Well mom here's the thing.. I don't know if she wants to marry me and I don't think she'll want to move so…" yoshino cut in "of course she wants to marry you! I'm sure she wants to move here, I mean your jobs here, and your dad and I are here why wouldn't she?" shikamaru trying to get off the phone " hey mom I got to go ill see you in two day, ok love you bye" with that he hung up. He got up took a shower and hit the hay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so next chap there will be a time skip, i know there havent been that many shikatema moments but this s more of a shika fic. next chap should be up my tues (i hope to have it up tomorrow, we'll see) ok well i hope to see you next time and dont forget to REVIEW :) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own naruto or shika tema...enjoy :) for anyone who lives near or in central florida MegaCon is march 7-9 at the orange county convention center hope to see you there!!

**Her Eyes Chapter 5**

The next day was pretty uneventful. Shikamaru woke up, got breakfast with Temari and then she headed off to work, leaving him with Jiraiya. They went to Jiraiya's office and chatted about things in Konoha and what he planed on doing when he got home. Shikamaru had to admit he liked spending time with him. He decided before he left, he would ask Jiraiya for his permission to marry Temari. Shikamaru looked Jiraiya in the eyes "before I leave tomorrow, I plan on asking Temari to marry me, I know we don't know each other that well, but when I'm around her my stomach does a flip and I feel my chest get tight and its hard to think…" he just rambled on not noticing a warm smile on Jiraiya's face. "Well son… I don't really know how you feel about her, but from the time you got here, the way you look at her, says a lot…. it tells me your intentions are good, so… I give you my blessing." Shikamaru saw a small tear on the verge of rolling off Jiraiya's eyelid; he looked away as Jiraiya whipped his eyes. Shikamaru returned his attention to his future father in law "so when I get back to Konoha I'm going to tell my boss I'm moving over here." Jiraiya was surprised at his comment about leaving Konoha , from their conversation earlier he knew that shikamaru loved it there, his family, friends and job were there, thinking about what was best for him he said "well… I don't think that's the best idea, I mean your life is there and..." shikamaru cut his off "no" shaking his head," my life was there and now its here" shikamaru gave a small smile. Both of them got up and made their way to the door, they got into his car and headed to Jiraiya and Tsunade's house.

Walking up the sidewalk shikamaru thought about how he was going to tell his parents and Chouji that he was moving. He knew his mom would be happy, but he didn't know what Chouji would say. Jiraiya pushed the door open and wiped his feet and gestured shikamaru to do the same. Whispering "she hates a dirty floor" shikamaru did as he was told and wiped his feet and just to be on the safe side, slipped his shoes off and followed Jiraiya. They walked through at least four maybe five hall ways before they came to the kitchen where Tsunade was. She was sitting on a bar stool near the island and was eating some chips and salsa. She gave shikamaru and Jiraiya a big smile and pushed the bag of chips and salsa towards them. Jiraiya rounded the island and walked behind her planting a kiss on the top of her head and then took the seat next to her. Shikamaru just stood and watched as the older couple shared a brief intament moment and then took a seat next to Tsunade. He munched on a few chips ever so often he would dip one in salsa. Jiraiya whispered something in Tsunade's ear; her reaction was plastered on her face. Slowly turning her head she looked at shikamaru and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Pulling away, tears of joy ran down her face"Oh, this is great news!"Shikamaru looked into her hazel, rubbing the back of his head "yeah well… I love Temari and I know she has feelings for me but I need to..." Tsunade cut him off before he slipped up and exposed the real reason to his sudden visit. "So you said you were going to move here, that's exciting I know she'll really appreciate that." Shikamaru pulled up a chip and examined it "yeah well her parents are here, you guys are here and she's got a pretty good job and I don't want to ruin her life" under his breath "I think I've done that enough" Tsunade heard him and said "well when you get back we'll make wedding arrangements and can look for you guys a house after that." Shikamaru sighed "yeah I think that would be good, personally I don't want a big wedding, just my family and close friends would be nice" Tsunade nodded her head in agreement" that sounds great, I know Tema would want a small get together, oh maybe we could have it at the lake!?" smiling shikamaru shook his head "yeah that would be perfect" thinking to himself _that lake's what started this whole thing, it would be symbolic to get married there._ They finished their conversation about the wedding and his plans for moving to Suna. Tsunade got up and left the room she returned shortly after with a small black box and handed it to shikamaru. He opened the box, inside was a white gold band with a citrine gemstone in the center, it had two small diamonds on either side. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade "I can't take this..." she cut him off "I want you to give this to her, it was her moms, it would mean a lot to her." Shikamaru just stood there, he didn't know what to say, and slowly closing the box he put it into his pants pocket "thank you." Shikamaru looked at the clock that was hanging above the sink and saw what time it was, it was about six thirty and Temari would be getting off work soon. He asked if Jiraiya wouldn't mind taking him to her office, he said sure and they left.

They pulled up to city hall where Temari worked and shikamaru got out of the car, he waved to Jiraiya "thanks for the ride" he shut the door and Jiraiya drove off. He walked up the steps that led to her office and brought his hand to his pocket, feeling it to make sure he still had the ring. He reached for the knob and walked in. She was sitting at her desk engrossed in whatever she was looking at, pencil in her mouth, elbow propped up, head resting in her hand, she slowly took her eyes away from her work and slowly raised her head. She smiled "oh hey! When did you get here?" she quickly got up from her chair and walked around her desk to give him a hug. He gave her a peck on the forehead thinking _it's now or never._ Shikamaru grabbed her hands and took a step back, getting down on one knee, he released her right hand and pulled the box out of his pocket "Temari… will you marry me?" her eyes were wide, her right hand was covering her mouth that was wide open, looking down at the man that had captured her heart she shook her head "yes shika, yes!" He opened the box and slid the ring on to her delicate left ring finger. Pulling her hand closer to her face she examined the ring, she instantly recognized it and tears streamed down her face. Shikamaru got to his feet and pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear" I love you future Mrs. Nara". She turned her head and rested it on his chest "I love you too" she thought about when he had said"_I love you"_ she looked at the ring, she was so happy, shikamaru said he loved her, he was going to be there for her and their baby, she felt like nothing could go wrong, she knew this baby wasn't a mistake, it was a blessing in disguise. He released her from their hug, holding her hand he told her of his plans of moving to Suna. At first she protested, but he silenced her with a kiss. She quickly finished up her work and they headed out. On their way to the motel she put on the radio, with the windows rolled down they cruised through town. Shikamaru stole glances at her while she sang along with the radio (song playing "realize" by Colbie Caillat), she looked so beautiful wind whipping through her hair, the sun hitting her skin and giving her a glow of an angel. She pulled into the motel and parked the car; they walked hand in hand to his room and went in. He plopped down on the bed, falling back and lying down; he felt pressure on his chest. Looking down he saw her eyes looking up at him. He placed a hand on her head; he traced her features with his finger and leaned down to kiss her. Lying back down he thought about how perfectly her form fit into his. They laid there for what seemed like hours. She finally got restless and decided it was time to go "ok well I'm going to head out, you need to pack, ill be here at four (A.M.) to pick you up." with that she left.

About twenty minutes after she had left he decided he needed to get packing. While packing the phone rang "hello??" shikamaru thought who could be calling him, only two people knew here he was staying. "Hello! Shika it's your mom… so you come home tomorrow, anything happen today??" she sounded really excited, thinking to himself _does she know what happened today? No she couldn't._ "Yeah I come home tomorrow and today...Well I was planning on telling you and dad tomorrow but….. I asked Temari to marry..." before he could finish there was a loud scream. Shikamaru pulled the phone away from his ear, about 5 seconds later the screaming stopped. He returned the phone to his ear "hey shika, what did you say your mom, she's going crazy." Shikaku tried to get Yoshino to clam down and handed her the phone "sweetheart that's great news!! So when is she moving here?" shikamaru looked up at the ceiling "well about that…I'm moving here" there was a long pause "are you sure that's what you want to do?" His mother was a little concerned, even though she supported him, he was still her baby. He told her about Temari's parents being berried in Suna, and she completely understood. "so when you get home well pack our stuff up, when are you going back?" shikamaru told his mom he planned on coming back in two weeks, that gave him a couple of day before Temari's doctors appointment and gave him time to find a house. They hung up shortly after.

Shikamaru felt like he had been hit by a truck, he went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and hopped in. Running his fingers through his head he thought about the events that happened today. He asked Temari to marry him and he told his parents he was moving, so far things were going pretty good. Tomorrow he would be home, he would get to packing up his stuff then head over to Chouji's and give him his two weeks notice. Getting out of the shower he grabbed a towel pulled it around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom and put on some boxers and a pair of gym shorts. He sat down his bed and thought _next time I come to Suna it will be my last visit and my first at a new life._ Curling up in the sheets he dozed off.

_Shikamaru's dream:_

_He's in a hospital. He's walking down a long hallway, he comes to two doors, and he can't make out what the words printed on them. He opens the door and there's a person lying in a bed, they aren't breathing. He rushes to the body and pulling it close to his body, tears fall from his eyes, he wipes the person's hair off their face to get s good look at who it is …..Then his alarm goes off._

Well there you go chap 5!! Next chap there will be a BIG time skip(sry..) ne ways hope you liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**i dont own naruto... hope you like it..a lot of jumping around sry :( one more chap and then its complete!! Thank you jimu, beerbelly, ShikaTema.rox.like.hell, andBaby-Girl78 you guys are AMAZING!!!**

**Her Eyes Chapter 6**

Getting home was hectic, his plane was delayed 3 times and when he finally got to Konoha, it was raining. Two days later he went to see Chouji and tell him he was moving. Chouji took it pretty well, he told him, he would help him load up his u-move and drive with him to Suna. After about a week of packing, shikamaru was ready to leave. Loading up the u-move with Chouji he asked "hey Chouji …you know how me and Temari are getting married when I get back" Chouji put down the box that he was carrying "yeah…" looking at his best friend " I was wondering if you would be my best man?" "Yeah! You know, you didn't have to ask… I mean you were there for me when Ino and I got married and when we lost the baby" he said looking up at he shy, turning back to him" so it's the least I can do."(Ino lost the baby that she told shika about at the alter) They finished packing Shikamaru's things, and had dinner with his parents. After eating they said their goodbyes and left.

The drive to Suna took 3 days; half way there the air conditioner broke. When they left Konoha it was a nice 68 degrees, but now they were nearing Suna and it was about 98, in February (living in Florida, that's what it is now)! They drove through town, and then headed to Jiraiya and Tsunade's house. They went inside and Chouji met his soon to be in laws. Chouji pulled shikamaru to the side "looks like your marring into a really nice family" tilting his head he replied "yeah I am, but I haven't met her brothers yet so…" speak of the devils the door bell rang and Tsunade went to answer it. "Jiraiya!! Oh, come in boys" Tsunade came back into the living room with two men. The bigger of the two had brown hair and onyx eyes; the expression on his face was smug. The smaller one had red hair, and hidden behind thin glasses ice blue eyes. They approached shikamaru and stuck out their hands, the bigger one said "kankuro, and you are?" thinking the name over shikamaru realized who it was "oh …shikamaru" they shook hands and then the little one introduced himself" Gaara." He said flatly, and then he brought his hand to his ear and pressed the blue molar to his ear, distant yelling could be heard, and he left the room. Shikamaru stood there looking from Chouji to Kankuro back and forth until Kankuro said "so you're the guy that got my sister knocked up…" Jiraiya was standing within ears distance and heard him. Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and thought _Temari is going to be pissed_. Jiraiya grabbed shikamaru by the neck and headed to another room, he slammed the door, of what appeared to be his office.

Counting to ten Jiraiya looked at shikamaru " Ok so let me get this straight,… you got my daughter pregnant, and you asked her to marry you…is that right?" shikamaru didn't know what to say, rubbing the back of his neck where Jiraiya had grabbed him" well you see…yes…. Yes I did, but…" before he could finish he cut him off" You "pointing a shaky finger at shikamaru "you better make this right! Now get out of my sight" with a look of disgust Jiraiya looked down at his feet, contemplating if shikamaru really loved Temari like he had told him that day in his office. Shikamaru tried to tell Jiraiya that Temari wanted to keep it a secret and be the one to tell him but he wouldn't listen. Walking to the door Jiraiya opened it and said with an emotionless voice "I said…get out" shikamaru just nodded his head and left.

Upon entering the living room where he had left Chouji, his best friend noted that he looked like hell. "Shika, are you ok?" shikamaru just looked at him "no, we've got to go." Tsunade came to Shikamaru's side "what's going on?" he turned to her "he found out" she looked past him, to see Jiraiya coming out of his office shaking his head, then proceeded to walk down the hall. She placed her hands on his shoulders" it's going to be alright, he'll get over it." She said with a comforting smile. He looked into her hazel eyes "I hope your right" she pushed pass him and jogged to met Jiraiya down the hall. Shikamaru watched as an argument ensued. Tsunade was screaming at Jiraiya while he just shook his head. He finally said something; Tsunade looked down at her feet then back up tears hitting the wood floor she walked back to shikamaru. She looked at him with puffy eyes "he'll get over it in time, this means too much to her..." she started crying again unable to contain herself, she wept into his chest. Looking down at her, he knew she had he doubts about him marrying Temari, but she was still letting him. In a faint whisper only loud enough for her to hear he said "I love her, no one can ever compare to her, and I would die for her" he hoped that, that would set at ease any doubts she had. She knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to convince her that she wasn't making a mistake, and when he said he would die for Temari all doubt was stripped away. Pulling her head off his chest she looked at the man who had captured her granddaughter's heart, she thought _I'm sorry I ever doubted you…_ Kankuro spoke up "so….I takes it dad didn't know yet" on queue Chouji said "what gave that away?"Glaring daggers at the giant of a man, kankuro thought it best not to say any witty comments.

Gaara come back into the room" so when dose this wedding thing happen? I've got business meetings in three weeks, so lets get this thing on the road!" clapping his hands he approached shikamaru, placing a hand on his shoulder" so you're the groom, I was thinking we could have the wedding at the lake, invite a few people, blankets …" Tsunade cut him off "everything's been taken care of" turning to shikamaru "you just need to show up. Oh and call your parents and let them know it will be in a month" ending in an innocent smile. Mouth a gape he just shook his head._ A month __…_gathering his thoughts he remembered he didn't have a place to stay for the night. "Hey Chou, we need to go and find a place to stay" Tsunade looked at him "your staying here, its not like we don't have space" not one to turn down a free room he shook his head and said thank you.

They had dinner and talked about things that needed to be done in the coming weeks. He gave his parents a call; they told him they would fly in a few days before the wedding to get to meet everyone. Shikamaru looked at his plate thinking about Temari and what she was going to say when she found out her dad knew. He gave her a call and told her, she was frantic, he told her it was going to be alright and she calmed down. They talked about the baby and how she had a doctor's appointment in a week, they were excited, and they would be a married couple soon and would have a family. He went to bed that night thinking about everything that had happened today. He met her brothers, got into an argument with her dad, and comforted her and it felt good.

That week they spent most of their time looking for a house. Monday was the doctor's appointment. They got to the office and sat in the lobby. A nurse came in and had the couple fallow her to an exam room, once there she told Temari to lie on the bed and the tech would be in shortly. When the tech came he looked at Shikamaru then Temari, pushing a small cart into the room he sat on a stool and opened a small drawer. He pulled out a small blue bottle and squirted gel on his ultrasound roller. He lifted Temari's shirt and put some blue gel on her growing bump. She took in a sharp breath due to the coolness of the gel. She looked at shikamaru and grabbed his hand, the tech turned on the monitor "alright are you ready to see your baby?" they both nodded and the tech started to move the roller around on her belly. He moved from one side to the other then back again until he stopped, on the screen was a little face. Shikamaru turned his head, trying to figure out what he was looking at, the tech spoke up "ok" pointing to the screen "this is your baby" there was a swishing sound "you hear that swishing? That's the baby's heart beat "Temari squeezed his hand and turned her gaze to him, tears in her eyes "that's our baby!" he just nodded. She turned her attention back to the monitor and the tech asked "would you like to know the sex?". Shikamaru looked at the screen and thought '_please let it be a girl'_, the tech moved the roller on her stomach and stopped looking at the soon to be parents "it's a girl". They finished up, well Temari finished up and they went into the gynecologist's office.

Dr. Kai shook both their hands and sat behind his desk that was littered with pictures of countless babies. He told them that everything looked great the baby was health and talked about plans for the birth. They set up another appointment that would be a month from today. They left the office and headed to her parents house. On the way home shikamaru thought_two more days and __I get married!_ Smiling he looked over at his bride to be, she was focused on the road ahead, sunglasses on, singing along with the radio, she looked radiant in his eyes. He couldn't wait to make her his. He thought about the weeks to come, they would be closing on a house soon and then after that they had another doctor's appointment. Looking out the window he practiced what he was going to say, under his breath he said "I do".

His parents had flown in and had spent most of their time with her parents, they hit it off just great! Yoshino and Temari seemed to bond really well. It seemed like Jiraiya had forgotten about what he had said to Shikamaru. The night before the wedding Jiraiya pulled him away from the small rehearsal dinner they were throwing. Jiraiya said he was sorry for over reacting and shikamaru told him it was ok. He thought that it was funny how things were working out. Everything that was once falling apart was finally falling into place, minus a few pieces.

Today was wedding day! He was on his way to the lake with Gaara, Kankuro, and Chouji it was about four thirty and the sun was starting to get low in the shy. They got to the lake and started lying blankets on the sandy bank, placing tiki torches here and there, shikamaru spread rose pestles down the main walkway. The boys went to the club house that was up a hill and slipped into their white Hawaiian shirts and cacti pants. He pulled his hair out of its regular pony tail and let his hair fall to his shoulders, Chouji walked up behind him while he was looking in the mirror. "I know your going to be a great dad and husband" shikamaru turned around to face his large friend, pulling him into a hug" thanks, your going to be a great dad too". They parted and shikamaru stole one last glance at himself in the mirror before they made their way to the lake. His parents were on the first blanket. Ino was sitting behind them, she blew Chouji a kiss and for the first time, shikamaru didn't look away and it didn't hurt. He stood at the bank waiting patiently for her to come over the small hill. The sun was setting, a cool breeze rustled leaves in a near by tree, the scent of jasmine filled the air. He closed his eyes, he heard a cello start to play Bach's prelude. Opening his eyes there she way, everyone got up from their blankets and watched as she came down from the hill. She was wearing a white, T length, strapless, lace dress with an empire waist with an amber ribbon under the bust. Her hair hung loosely in a scrunched pony; a few stare hairs blew in the wind. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her; under his breath he said "she looks… like an angel." She held Jiraiya's arm and they slowly made their way to meet him, the preacher asked "who gives this woman to this man". Jiraiya looked her in the eyes, then turned "I do, her grandfather" he placed her hands in Shikamaru's and sat down next to his wife. They vowed to each other to be understanding, to love each other with all their hearts, to be there for the other, to cloud gaze every now and then and most importantly, to spend each day like it was their last. They placed the rings on each others finger, then with the power invested in their preacher kissed and were announced as "Mr. and Mrs. Shikamaru Nara". They made their way to their reception, danced their first dance and left shortly after; shikamaru had a wedding present for Temari that couldn't wait. Helping her out of his jeep wrangler he covered her eyes, they walked for only a few seconds and then he dropped his hands to reveal a pair of keys to the house they were standing in front of. "Here" placing the keys in her hand" go on open it" she ran up to the door slide the keys in and opened the door. Once inside she made her way through the house, his stuff had been moved in and a few of her things were there as well. She made her way to their bedroom, her bed was set up, rose pestles scattered on her comforter, and she looked over her shoulder to see him giving her a seductive smirk. She went to the next room which they had said would be the baby's room, inside was a rocking chair. She walked back to their room where he was patiently waiting for her. He came behind her and helped remove her dress; he picked her up and gently laid her on their bed. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, he whispered "welcome home Mrs. Nara". She rolled over and gave him a passion kiss. Turning off the lights they played in the sheets into the wee hours of the night.

Waking up he looked down at his wife, she was still sleeping, he watched her as she slept, and she looked so peaceful. He got up and made his way to their kitchen, he made some toast and eggs. Placing them on a tray he headed back to their room. Running his fingers through her hair she finally opened her eyes, smiling she said "good morning" he placed the tray in front of her and they enjoyed breakfast in bed. The rest of the day they spent in bed.

After enjoying their mini honeymoon which lasted about 4 days, shikamaru decided it was time to start getting back to work. Chouji decide he was too much of an asset to let go, so they worked out a way for shikamaru to write articles then mail them to him. Things in Suna and Konoha were going great, Ino and Chouji just had their first baby, and it was a boy. He weighed nine pounds and had his mom's hair and his dad eyes.

Shikamaru and Temari went shopping every other weekend, buying a stroller, car seat, and a crib and other things they would need for the baby. While shopping they passed by a couple of rocking chairs, and at first he was going to buy one, but then he remembered his dreams. They made their way to the crib section and she had her heart set on the round crib that extended into a toddlers bed, but he was interested in the sleigh model. After arguing for about 5 minutes they, well she decided to get the round one. The next argument took place in the mobile section, he wanted one that would stimulate her brain and she wanted one that played soothing music, this time however he won. The whole day they argued, loading up his jeep he looked at her as she handed him a box, her belly had gotten a lot bigger, but she was all bump, he thought it was cute how she waddled and how she couldn't see her feet. Looking down at her feet he saw that they were swollen, making a mental note _'I'll give her a foot rub when we get home'_Finished loading up the jeep they headed home. Tomorrow they would see the doctor to make sure that things were going well with the baby.

Today's doctors appointment went well, the baby was developing right on schedule. They set up their last appointment, with only 2 months!! They started to look for names, she had her heart set on Kana it means beautiful Nara, he liked Mizuki it means beautiful moon. As he looked through the baby name book he wondered why h would pick Mizuki, it might be the fact that in his dreams he's looking up at the moon…

They had their last doctor's appointment, everything was perfect, the pregnancy was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. Temari hadn't been too troublesome the whole 6 months that he had been with her, she did have the occasional weird craving but nothing too crazy. Shikamaru drove home from the doctor's office, and made dinner; Temari was tired and didn't feel well. He went to bed, getting in he curled up to her, placing his arms around her and rubbing her belly, she turned over and gave him a kiss then went back to sleep. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about his dreams and what they meant, they couldn't mean anything; they had a perfect pregnancy, could his dreams be a sign or just fear? Turning his graze to his wife laying next to him he whispered _'Kana Mizuki Nara, sounds good'_ he curled up in the sheets and went to sleep.

The next day he had to go to the post office to mail Chouji his article, when he came back Temari greeted him at the door. "Hey honey! Come here hurry, I've got a surprise for you!!" pulling him down the hall that led to the baby's room. She told him to close his eyes and then he heard the creak of the door open she guided him into the room she said "ok open your eyes!" He froze; sitting in front of the window was a rocking chair… the chair that had plagued his dreams was in front of the window. Looking at her he tried to smile, but failed miserably. She stood next to him, "so I take it you don't like the chair…I thought you liked it… I mean when we were at the store you studied it for like 5 minutes" he could see she was hurt he pulled her into a hug "oh no its great!" trying to cheer her up, he gave her a smirk "I love it.." she went into the kitchen to get a snack, he just stood in front of the chair afraid of getting to close he left. Walking down the hall he told himself _'it's just a chair, nothing bad is going to happen'. _He walked into the kitchen, Temari was dancing around toast in one hand and a piece hanging from her mouth, he just studied her, she was about ready to pop and here she was dancing, reassuring himself he whispered "everything is going to be fine".

**Next chap should be up by sunday!!hope you stick around to see how it ends!!**


	7. Chapter 7

so i told you i would update by today, and i plan on doing so but...im not happy with what i have written so ill update what i have and you can give me feed back on what you think i should do :)

Temari.Fl

Her Eyes Chapter 7 

He rolled over feeling an empty bed; the spot where she usually slept was still warm. He sat up and looked around the room; there was light coming from under the bathroom door and he could hear the shower running. As he got up, he tried to shake the sleep from his eyes looking over at the alarm clock it read 9:30AM; he made his way to the door and pushed it open. She was in the tub, holding her stomach rocking back and forth, glancing up she tried to smile. "I think its time" as she grabbed her stomach as pain shot through her body. Shikamaru was surprised how well she was doing, she wasn't hysterical. As she tried to get out of the tub she almost slipped but he grabbed her hands. She got a towel and wrapped it around her as he went into their bed room and got the pre packed birthday bag. On his way back to the bathroom with some clothes for her to wear he head water pitter patting on the floor, "are you ok?" he asked coming in, she was bent over holing her stomach , she glanced at him "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK?" she screamed. Shikamaru helped her stand, thinking _'some much for calm and collected'_, she gabbed his hand as another pain coursed through her, "watch your step my water broke" she informed him of the small puddle of water he almost stepped in. She got dressed and they headed to the garage, he helped her into the jeep and headed for the hospital.

On the way she called her parents, they told her they would be there as soon as possible. They reached the hospital in fifteen minutes; the whole way there she was screaming at him "you did this to me!! Are you happy?" He just kept driving not knowing what to say. He dropped her off at the front, and a nurse came and put her in a wheelchair and took her inside. He parked the SUV, thinking as he walked through the parking garage _' I'm going to be a dad'_ he walked up to the check in desk, he asked which room she had been put in then headed toward the maternity floor.

When he got to her room she was in a hospital gown and had an IV in her arm, a pulse monitor on her finger and the screen showed two heart beats. She smiled when he walked in, he said "feeling better?" her smile dropped "no not really, they haven't given me anything for pain". Dr Kai walked in the room and shook Shikamaru's hand "so today's the day are you guys excited or what!?" Temari asked "how much longer till I get something for...AHHH!!" her contractions were getting stronger this one brought her to tears. Dr Kai left the room and came back a few seconds later, pulling up her gown he checked to see how dilated she was. Covering her back up he said "well your six centimeters so you've got four more to go and then its push time" he took off his rubber glove Temari asked "well... when can I get some pain medication?" Dr Kai washed his hands then turned around "now, let me go get a nurse, ill be right back" as he left he motioned for shikamaru to follow him.

Once in the hall Dr Kai told Shikamaru" with her water being broken and she is only 6 cm, we are going to go ahead and give her the epidural" shikamaru just shook his head in agreement. As he turned around to go back into the room Dr Kai spoke up "before you go…. If the baby is in distress we will have to do an emergency C-section" he turned around, looking at Dr Kai "is there something you're not telling me?" his voice getting a bit louder" I mean you've said it yourself that this was a perfect pregnancy…" Dr Kai cut him off "Yes! This is the perfect pregnancy but there are some new issues that have to be dealt with." Rubbing the back of his head "so these 'new issues' what are they?" Dr Kai closed his eyes then began " well first of all her water broke and she still has 4 cm to go, second …have you looked at the heart monitor with the baby's heart beat? Its too low…" after hearing the baby's heart beat was too low shikamaru tuned every thing out, looking over his shoulder he saw Temari laying on the bed rubbing her belly, she looked so beautiful, so happy, and knowing that the baby might have some complications during the birth made him feel sick.

Shikamaru walked back into the room, Temari was watching TV and talking to the baby "mommy can wait to see you…" she noticed shikamaru walked in and patted the bed instructing him to sit down next to her. She noticed he looked upset "why the long face?" she said with a smile. Snapping out of his daze "oh what? Oh nothing… you should be getting your epidural soon" he said with a smile." She moved over a little bit to give him more room and took his chin in her hand" everything is going to go great! We just need to get this little girl out and then we can start our new life as a family!" looking into her deep emerald eyes that had captured him in November he thought _'nothing will go wrong, it can't… I wont let it happen' _he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead then the nose and finally her lips. After about 5 seconds of their passionate lip lock they were interrupted by a loud cough.

Turning their attention to the door there stood Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade hurried over to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. Pulling back out of their hug she leaned over Temari and gave shikamaru a hug as well. Jiraiya casually strolled in and sat in a chair that was placed in the room. Shikamaru got up off the bed and went to sit next to his father in-law. Jiraiya said "so today's the day, are you ready?" shikamaru looked over at Temari" Yeah…yeah I am" turning his attention back to Jiraiya he took the seat that was next to him.

KNOCK KNOCK. A nurse popped her head into the room and said "I'm here to give you your epidural" she walked over to Temari and had her sit up straight and take in a deep breath, she inserted the 8 cm needle into her spin . After getting her epidural she sat back into the bed and started to chat with Tsunade. No one noticed two figures standing in the door until "HEY hey hey!!" Kankuro walked in the room fallowed by Gaara, both had pink balloons with "it's a girl" printed in purple and yellow. Temari turned her attention to her brothers" how did you know I was here and when did you get here?" Tsunade spoke up" well… I called them on our way here and they were in town for a business meeting so..." Kankuro cut in "so, we hopped a cab and here we are!"

Shikamaru got up from his seat and approached his brother in-laws sticking his hand out for them to shake, he was bought into a bear hug from kankuro who whispered in his ear "we're family now silly" giving him a slap on the butt. Shikamaru, wide eyed took a big step back, then Gaara closed the 2 foot gap between them and stuck out his hand" we're family, but I don't like hugs" not one to cause a fuss he just shook his hand. He returned to his seat next to Jiraiya, while the two boys went to ask the nurse for extra chairs.

Hours passed, restlessness set in, it had been over 9 hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Shikamaru and the guys went to the coffee dispenser for 3rd time, chatting about things that were going on in Osaka. When they returned to the room Dr Kai was checking Temari to see if her dilation was making any progress from the last hour he was there. Covering her up he turned around" well we should be good to go!" Tsunade looked over at shikamaru and motioned for him to stand next to Temari. Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya and pulled a camera out of her purse, she took a few shots of the couple and with the last on she said" no the next time I take a picture you guys will be a family."

Dr Kai left the room and two nurses came in and got Temari positioned on the bed. Dr Kai cam back into the room 5 minutes later dressed in a blue scrubs and face mask. He sat down on a chair that one of the nurses had rolled in. Temari looked over at her husband and grabbed his hand, squeezing it she said "in a couple of pushes we are going to be parents!" he just smiled and gently squeezed her hand back.

Shikamaru's eyes were glued to the heart monitor Temari's heart rate was steady going up and down, the baby's was steady as well but at 110. Instantly shikamaru asked Dr Kai if that was normal, he reassured him that things were perfect. Dr Kai told Tsunade to hold Temari's right hand while shikamaru held her left. Kankuro and Gaara had placed their coffee cups on the small table next to Jiraiya and stood next to Tsunade and Shikamaru. Dr Kai told Temari to take a deep breath and push, when she did she dug her finger nails into Tsunade and shikamaru, both took in a sharp breath thought clinched teeth. With her last bit of air escaping her she lat her head fly back on her pillow, Dr Kai gave encouraging words and told her to count to 5 then push again. She pushed and pushed after about 6 pushes she was getting exhausted, sweating profusely shikamaru wiped her face and gave her a quick kiss. Dr Kai said "your doing great" she began to push again, he said "ok here comes the head, shikamaru do you want to see this?" shikamaru released Temari's hand and kankuro took over. Looking down he saw his daughter's face, she was covered in blood but still looked beautiful, and she looked just like her mom but with dark brown hair like her daddy. He returned to Temari's side and grabbed her hand from kankuro's "she's beautiful" was all he said. She pushed one more time and then the baby was free. The new arrival to the world let out a fait cry, the nurse took her to clean and measure her, shikamaru turned around to look at Temari. She was smiling, her eyes closing and then she went limp, the heart monitor went flat and started to beep. Dr Kai shoot up from his seat and pressed the nurse button shouting "code blue, code blue" he pushed everyone away from Temari along with the help of the other nurse, they wheeled her out of the room, shikamaru fallowed not knowing what to do and watched as the ran down the hall. He ran after them, but wasn't fast enough, double doors that read ICU closed giving him one last look at her bed being pushed by the Dr Kai and the nurse.

He returned to the room, everyone tried their best to comfort him saying that it would be ok there was nothing to worry about she was just fatigued. He walked over to the window where Jiraiya had been sitting. Looking out to the now dark city that was illuminated by a few neon lights of the small town he noticed it was raining. Glancing up at the stars he thought about his dream and about his promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to Temari, he looked down at his feet as a small tear trailed down his face. Tsunade approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders "the nurse is here do you want to see the baby?" He didn't know what to say, a few minutes ago everything was going great he and Temari were together and their baby was just born and now one of the main reasons e had married her could potentially take the one and only person he ever loved away from him! He turned around, wiped his face then said " I want Temari to see her first…" Tsunade shook her head in understanding and went over to the nurse.

Dr Kai came back to the room about 2 hrs later. Pulling off his face mask he wiped his face, rubbing the back of his head he took a deep breath "she's stable, but she lost a lot of blood" shikamaru spoke first can I see her? Dr Kai shook his head yes and gave him the room number. He left the room, no one fallowed him. He was standing out in front of the door not sure he wanted to go in, reaching for the handle he pushed open the door and there she was, hooked up to a blood bag, with an oxygen mask on she was sleeping. He took a seat next to her and caressed her face. He whispered as to not wake her and said "I want you to she her, so please open your eyes.."


	8. Chapter 8

ok so im soooo sry its taken me so long to post...but track season just started and we have been traveling soo thats my excuse :)  
hope you liked this fic! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!

* * *

**Her Eyes Chapter 8**

He watched her as she slept. Her parents came to see how she was doing and informed him that they were leaving, they told him they had seen the baby and she was perfect. He just smiled and watched as they placed tinder kisses on her forehead and left. Her brothers also came by and told them the same thing but that the baby looked just like her minus the hair color. Kankuro gently held Temari's hand and said "you're going to be a great mom, just like you were for us." Gaara looked at his sisters sleeping form, for him she had always been mom, she was the one that had taken care of and protected him. Gaara sat on the bed and whispered" Temari I know we haven't been there for you when you needed us, but I want you to know that I love you and if I could go back and change the past I would. Please wake up soon, I want you to see your beautiful daughter, I want to see you happy." Gaara got up and made his way to the door, Kankuro fallowing close behind, he paused before exiting the room "Shikamaru take care of her, she loves you more than you may ever know"

After everyone had left it was just Temari and him. The nurse came in and checked her vital signs; she looked over at shikamaru where he was sitting in a recliner looking up at the night sky. She asked "do you know what you want to name her?" he turned his attention to the nurse "yeah... We picked out Kana Mizuki" he looked at 

Temari, she was still sleeping. The nurse told him that she would go get the paper work he needed to fill out to name the baby. When she returned she had a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Shikamaru went wide eyed as the bundle approached him.

Two years later

Shikamaru watches his daughter play on the bank where he and Temari were married. As she runs over to where he is sitting she holds out her hand and places a small piece of driftwood in his palm. He looks at his daughter, she is only two but she seems to understand how things worked. For instance today when shikamaru got her up and ready for the day she went to her dresser and pulled out a yellow dress, picked out her shoes and waited to be lifted up into her high chair. She had her hair in what looked like two little palm trees on her head, with white bows. She ran back to the bank and squatted down to see small bait fish swimming in the water. Shikamaru was mesmerized at her innocents, everything was so new to her and she always was trying to figure things out.

He looked up at the sky thinking back over the past two years. He thought about when Temari told him she was pregnant, how he had moved to Suna to be with her, and then when Kana was born. The memory of her birth brought back so many joyous and painful memories. He closed his eyes and went back to the day she was born.

_**Flash Back**_

It had been three days since Kana was born and Temari was still in the hospital. The doctors told shikamaru that she might never wake up, he was in complete disarray. Dr Kai told him it would be best to go home and wait to see what happened, he did as he was told and with the help of his in laws brought Kana home.

When he walked into the house there was a pink banner on the door that read "Congratulations it's a girl!" but he didn't feel like celebrating, he didn't feel like this empty house was him home. Home for him was, were Temari and their child would be, but without her nothing felt right.

As he walked down the hall that led to Temari and his room he paused and looked in. Nothing had been moved, the sheets were still a mess from four days ago, and his clothes were thrown all over the place from when he tried to get dressed. Everything was just as it was when they left, he expected this to happen, come home to a mess but he expected _her_ to be coming too. He looked down at the small pink blanket in his arms "mommy will be home soon".

He walked a little further down the hall to Kana's room; he placed her in her crib and sat in the rocking chair Temari had purchased a few weeks ago. He absentmindedly rocked back and forth not really focusing on anything.

He heard a faint knock, turning around he found Jiraiya leaning on the door frame arms crossed, and he pushed himself off the frame and strolled over to shikamaru. Jiraiya looked out the window he was standing in front of "she's a fighter, you know….She'll make it through this, and if….if she doesn't then" choking up a bit, he squeezed his eyes shut "if she doesn't then we will get through it" Shikamaru got up from the rocker and placed a firm hand on his father in laws shoulder, looking into the older mans eyes he could see fear and doubt. He too looked out the window, the lake where they were wed could be seen in the distance, kids were playing in the yard next door, a neighbor was walking his dog (Kiba), the outside world kept moving, but Shikamaru's world felt like it was crumbling. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours when in truth it was only about one. Kana started to cry, so shikamaru picked her up and sat in the rocker, swaying back and forth he found peace in the movement. Maybe it was the fact that Temari loved to dance, perhaps the warmth from the small bundle in his arms, or it might have been the sound of rain hitting the glass.

Jiraiya was pulled form his inner thoughts when he heard Kana cry, he watched as Shikamaru gently picked up his daughter and rocked her in the rocking chair. He decided now would be the best time to leave to two alone. As he pulled the door closed he heard the pitter patter of rain on the window he had just been looking out. As he turned around he found Tsunade at the end of the hall, he walked to the end of the hall and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could tell that she had been crying, her head was resting on his chest and he could feel her small sobs and her sharp intake of 

breath, he caressed her head to sooth her. They pulled apart and went into the kitchen, they didn't talk they just sat at the kitchen table and looked off into space.

Shikamaru had never really had or wanted alone time with kana, he felt like spending time with her was stealing time from Temari. As he looked out the window he focused on the rain droplets that steadily made their way down to the window sill, they had no sense of direction running this way and that, he felt like these past few months had been like that, running this way then stopping and running in the opposite direction, and right now he felt as though he had reached the window sill, teetering on rolling of or waiting for that one droplet to meet him and roll off together.

He hadn't notice Jiraiya leave but heard the doors soft squeak shut. He looked at the small bundle that lay in his arms. He had yet to see her face and had in his mind what she looked like from what his family had told him. He reached for the small piece of cloth that had obstructed his view of his daughters face. Pulling back the cloth he reviled a miniature Temari, she had her moms nose, lips, ears, and face structure, the only thing that could not be seen were her eyes. He rocked back and forth and watched the last bit of sunlight disappear in the immense black of night.

Tsunade was about to ask Jiraiya a question when the phone rang. They both jumped from their seats, Jiraiya reached the phone first he glanced down at the caller ID and it read Suna Regional Hos... he pressed the talk button" H-Hello?"

Shikamaru heard the phone ring and jumped a little bit. Kana was pulled from her sleep that she had just fallen into, he looked down at her and for a fraction of a second her eyes were open, her big beautiful green eyes were open. The door squeaked open and Tsunade handed shikamaru the phone she had tears streaming down her face and her hand over her mouth. He grabbed the phone "is it Temari? Is something wrong?" Tsunade was unable to answer him. He slowly brought the phone to his ear "Hello?" shikamaru looked up into the night sky then down at Kana, the phone feel from his hand. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up into the night sky, he whispered "Kana… my beautiful moon…"

_**End Flashback**_

When he opened his eyes kana was still at the waters edge, he glanced over at his left ring finger and watched as the sun hit his wedding band she had picked out for him so long ago. He got up from the spot where he had been sitting and walked over to Kana. He scooped her up into his arms and she let out a squeal, he pulled her close "we have to go, it's almost time to see mommy". He put her down and held her hand, they walked to their car and he buckled her in. they drove through the small town and passed city hall where Temari had worked. He remembered the day he had purposed to her, and when he had asked Jiraiya for his permission. They were just outside of town when they pulled into Suna's resting place, the drove down row after row of tombstone till they reached their destination. After getting kana from her car seat he pulled out some pink and white roses (according to they mean I love you still and always will) they walked until they came to a plot with two head stones. Shikamaru placed two roses on each then turned around as someone approached.

Temari held out her arms as her daughter ran to her, she pulled her into a tight hug and planted playful kisses on her cheeks and neck. Gaara and Kankuro came into view fallowed by Tsunade and Jiraiya. They gathered around the tombstones and said their silent prayers. Shikamaru looked at his beautiful wife and held her hand, he gave a small squeeze. He looked at his daughter as she looked up at her mom; they had grown so close after Temari had gotten out of the hospital. He watched as his brothers in law placed roses on their parent's stones. He knew Temari was finally happy; he brother had kept their promise to not leave her alone on their parent's anniversary, she had Kana, and she had him.

When they arrived home they ate dinner, gave kana a bath then put her to bed. When they finally made their way into bed he wrapped his arms around her wait and pulled her close. He felt her warm smooth legs, and smelled the fresh scent of her shampoo, she turned over so they faced each other. Looking into her deep green eyes he saw love, compassion and most importantly hope. Her eyes told him that she would always be there with him no matter what, come life or death she would always be apart of him and he with her.

* * *

Ook so i had every intention of tema dying but i was talked out of it :( but i do like the way it ended however im not content with it... hope you liked it :)


End file.
